


Booming Flash

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: From being alone to having the people that love and see her. Ann has it great right now. Her feelings want to explode out of her chest. This is happiness.Week one: Origins-Ann
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Kudos: 8





	Booming Flash

She went from being comfortable to realizing that she did not fit in… really quickly. It wasn’t even that she had done something wrong because she hadn’t. All Ann had ever done was exist and the line was drawn. Alone because she happened to look like she did. Maybe someone else would hate herself because of that but-

How could she even dream of such a thing when she loved her parents? The other kids might be a pain and it might be frustrating to be alone. Scary to be alone but when she looked at them she had to love who she was. She would only be alone for a little while. That was what she told herself in middle school.

Then she got Shiho and she knew it was true. Then there was Shujin and the hell that both of them had been thrown into. What would she have become if it hadn’t been for Akira? what would she have done if she hadn’t had him and Ryuji to follow and turn to?

She had a reason to thank them more than they would ever even know. she could have fallen into despair right then and there. Ann honestly swore that the moment of that phonecall had sent her hurtling down a path that she might have never recovered from.

But Akira had been there. Mona too although she hadn’t known that at the time. Akira had given her that hand up that she had needed and he had let her cry and he had let her talk. He had helped her back on her feet and he had shown her that she needed to do that for others. That she was never going to let anyone get away with the crap Kamoshida had pulled on them.

It was for Shiho but for herself too. they had given her that although there had been some blunders along the way. She could laugh now at how Ryuji had dragged her out the metaverse the first time after she had spied on them and gotten caught in it.

Then she had gotten Carmen- no she had discovered Carmen within her and that had made all the difference. There was change and beauty and there was strength. She had them to thank for the new start but she doubted they would get it.

Especially Akira. he was their leader but being thanked for anything tended to make the guy pretty awkward he always had this look on his face when Ryuji or Yusuke tried to praise or thank him for anything. Well… not his skills he was cocky and confident about those. He had all right to be too.

Ann was supposed to be the Panther here. How exactly was he more limber than her? Well… at least for now. Ryuji got the whole improve yourself to stand next to someone. It wasn’t surprising because while they hadn’t talked that much in middle school she hadn’t been blind.

Running was important to Ryuji and it was useful now. For Ann not being left behind and letting it all boom out was her thing. Supporting Akira from one step behind and making sure that whatever slipped him never slipped her.

It was nice to be seen like this. It was nice to be appreciated like this. Her boys worked with her so happily and so easily. They saw her and Ann knew they didn’t know how much that meant to her.

X

“Yeah but the last whip had spikes!” Ryuji and Akira were locked in a fierce argument over her equipment and Ann couldn’t help her laughter. They were both intensely looking over the various whips. She liked the one she had before but she did agree with Akira’s assessment. The more floors they went down the more they needed to improve and upgrade. “Leave the whip and get a gun with better aim. I’m scared Panther’s gonna hit us and the shadows.”

“Nice.” Ann muttered before she lightly whacked Ryuji on the head. “Like you guys are any better. Forget aim we need some way of reloading.”

“I’m working on it.” Akira muttered as he leaned over a display case. The way he spoke sounded as though he had a vague idea of how to make the metaverse work for them. For right now she wasn’t going to call him on it but still… she exchanged a glance with Morgana only to see Morgana make a small huff. Morgana didn’t understand Akira either it seemed.

“This is interesting.” Yusuke’s voice made her glance to where he had wandered off. He had a dagger in his hands. “Akira… those gems you found earlier might be infused into the blade. Can you image the effect it might have?”

“Like Torchlight?” Akira muttered as he stepped away from the display case. He leaned over the dagger before he whistled. “Actually this does give me an idea. How much is for- okay so it’s a really good thing Mona and I did laundry. With Ann’s new whip and the other stuff this is going to be just over 40 thousand yen. I’m so glad we did our ritual clean up.”

“Man that usually makes me feel so grimy because that stuff be covered in anything.” Ryuji muttered as he followed Akira. “Are you going to do the thorn thing for Ann’s whip or-“

“Well Ann’s the one that wanted to try new moves.” Akira laughed. “Right Ann? I just want to make sure that when you do yank us out of the way your whip won’t be a sort of friendly fire.”

“Sorry Mona.” Ann had apologised so many times already but she felt bad when she thought back about it. It had been just instinct because there had been no time to move or shout out. The whip had been in her hand and she had… sort of Lassoed Morgana away. Then she had tested the move out a few times on Ryuji who had not been pleased.

“Where’s my sorry?” Ryuji muttered before he dug into his pocket. “Can we make some sort of element storm whip?”

“We really want to test that?” Akira winced. “I don’t like the sound of it. What we need is more gems. Now I know the bracelets help Ann and Yusuke…” He trailed off to look at Ryuji.

“You’re looking but it isn’t that much of a problem yet. Fast on my feet remember?” Ryuji snorted before he glanced at Ann. “Your hair’s…” He flicked her hair from where it had been tangled in the hood. “Are we almost finished here? My mom wants take out and the line’s always long.”

“Akira and I are returning to craft tools after this… we’re low on everything.” Yusuke said softly. “We need more copies as well.”

“I have a job and then Shiho after this.” Ann admitted. “But we’ll see each other this evening right? Stake out?”

“Exactly.” Akira smiled. “Let’s buy the new gear sell the old and go on our ways. Remember to keep your eyes open for anything. You never know who is going to need us. Not everyone has the option of reaching out on the site.”

“Well said.” Ann laughed. “Well said Joker.”

X

“Looking cool Panther.” Akira’s back was against hers as he laughed. “Looking really smooth. familiar and smooth… I can’t remember where I’ve seen that before. Wait-“ He teased before he slashed a shadow. Ann snickered as she let her whip hit the shadow before her before it arched and took out the one facing Akira. “Thanks Panther.”

“You aren’t the only slinky one around here Joker.” She smiled. “And when we’re this close to that scumbag’s heart I only get more fired up. her blood was pumping. “I’m about to tear it all up!”

“Go for it!” She laughed at his encouragement. “Go for it Panther.”

“Righto.” She laughed before she launched away from him. Yusuke slid in taking her place as she sprinted for where Morgana and Ryuji were back to back fighting. “Skull!” Ryuji jolted to face her. “Launch me?”

“What?” He yelled even as he stepped forward and crouched. “What insane.” He muttered as he caught her foot and tossed her high. “Holy crap!” Her whip was a scorching fore that spread like wings. “Oh my god.” He grunted as he caught her. “Damn Panther.”

“Awesome Panther!” Morgana was right by them as the shadows shattered. “I knew you could do it!”

“That’s our Panther for you.” Akira ruffled her hair. “Looking cool as always. Let’s find someplace to rest up and heal up before we take care of this bastard.”

X

“You’re looking so happy.” Shiho smiled. “Something to tell me?”

Ann’s phone vibrated three times from the group chat as she got up. She kissed Shiho on her forehead before she picked up her bag. “Just my friends and the things we get up to.” She laughed. “I can’t wait to hang out with you and them Shiho… they are amazing.” They had her back and she wanted to smile every single day because of them.


End file.
